creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kleine Helfer
Leise knirscht der Schnee unter Paulines Stiefeln, ein Geräusch, das sie schon immer gemocht hat. Die frisch gefallene weiße Pracht mildert die Härte des Asphalts und gibt ihr stets ein Gefühl, als würde sie über Wolken laufen. Die kalte Dezemberluft führt dazu, dass ihr Atem stets in einer kleinen Dunstwolke vor ihr schwebt und sie die Hände tief in ihren Manteltaschen vergraben hat. Während sie in Richtung ihrer Lieblingsbäckerei schlendert, betrachtet sie voller Faszination die Beleuchtungen der Häuser, an denen sie vorbeiläuft. Alles leuchtet, blinkt oder glitzert in den typischen weihnachtlichen Farben. Jeder Balkon wird von einer Lichterkette verziert, während an den Fenster Sterne oder Engel strahlen. Wer einen Garten besitzt, schmückt diesen mit Figuren von Weihnachtsmännern oder Rentieren. Manche haben sogar einen bunt verzierten Christbaum aufgestellt. Es gibt kaum Häuser, die keine Beleuchtung haben. Aus manchen gekippten Fenstern dringt der Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen auf die Straße und entlockt ihr ein leises Seufzen. Pauline liebt Weihnachten. Ihre Familie, das Festessen, die Bescherung – Ein Tag voller Liebe, guter Stimmung und Vorfreude. Das Highlight jedes Jahres. Aber fast noch mehr liebt sie die Zeit vor Weihnachten. Die Lieder, das Kekse Backen, die Beleuchtungen – das alles lässt jedes Jahr wieder kindliche Freude in der 29-Jährigen aufsteigen. Besonders Weihnachtsmärkte haben es der Geschäftsfrau angetan. Blöd ist nur, dass sich in der Stadt, in der sie lebt, kaum jemand die Mühe macht einen solchen auf die Beine zu stellen. In den Vororten – also mehrere Kilometer entfernt – gibt es Märkte zur Genüge. Nur ist es etwas umständlich ohne Auto dorthin zu kommen. In der Stadt ist sie auf den fahrbaren Untersatz nicht angewiesen, aber um längere Strecken zurückzulegen wäre es dann doch wieder nicht verkehrt. Zumal sie, um auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt zu kommen, mindestens eine Stunde unterwegs ist. Eine Stunde in einem überfüllten Zug mit quengelnden Kindern, pöbelnden Teenagern und keifenden Eltern – und das dann nochmal bei der Rückfahrt. Diese Fahrten stellen ihre Nerven immer wieder auf eine harte Probe. Allerdings würde sie allein für den Geruch von Zimt und Lebkuchen so oft wie möglich wieder kommen. Die Einkäufe, bestehend aus zwei Brötchen, der neuesten Auflage ihrer Lieblingszeitschrift und zwei Donuts mit Schokoladenfüllung, sind schnell erledigt und sie schlendert zufrieden weiter. Zurück in ihrem Apartment legt sie ihre Einkäufe und die Handtasche auf den Tresen, ehe sie sich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade bestreicht und sich an den Tisch setzt. Während sie isst, blättert sie durch die Tageszeitung und überfliegt der neusten Meldung. Das Meiste sind nur uninteressante Zahlen, Skandale, die von der Presse aufgebauscht wurden und die Meldungen vom Sport. Bei den Kleinanzeigen allerdings fällt ihr eine Zeile ins Auge: Weihnachtsmarkt. Laut dem Artikel soll tatsächlich nur wenige Straßen von ihrer Wohnung entfernt ein Weihnachtsmarkt stattfinden. Zwar dauert es noch fast eine Woche bis zum Beginn des Marktes, dennoch zaubert diese Nachricht ein Lächeln auf Paulines Gesicht und versüßt ihren Tag noch mehr. Die Woche vor dem Markt nutzt die Geschäftsfrau um die letzten notwendigen Besorgungen zu machen. Geschenke für Familie und enge Freunde, ein wenig Dekoration, Utensilien zum Kekse Backen und schließlich den Weihnachtsbaum selbst. Ein Teil des Schmucks für den imposanten Nadelbaum fehlt ihr zwar noch, aber den will sie sich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt besorgen. Den Rest der Woche verschreibt sie sich der Herstellung von Keksen und allerlei anderen Gebäcken. Pauline hat schon immer gern gekocht und gebacken und probiert sich oft an neuen Kreationen. Die meisten ihrer selbstgemachten Gebäcke verschenkt sie an Freunde und ihre Familie, aber sie gibt einige von den Keksen auch in kleinere Päckchen, die sie in ihrer Handtasche verstaut. Es ist früher Nachmittag, als Pauline sich auf dem Weg zu dem Weihnachtsmarkt macht. Der frisch gefallene Schnee knirscht unter jedem ihrer Schritte leise. Der Weg zu der Adresse, wo der Markt stattfinden soll, ist schnell zurückgelegt und führt sie in eine Seitenstraße, aus der sie schon leise klassische Musik spielen hört. Nur wenige Schritte weiter kann sie schon die ersten, aus Holz gefertigten Stände erkennen. Der Geruch von Zimt und Lebkuchen schlägt ihr entgegen und entlockt ihrem Magen ein sehnsüchtiges Grummeln. Bisher hat sie sich von ihren eigenen Keksen fern gehalten, aber dank diesem wundervollen Geruch muss sie fast etwas von den angebotenen Gebäcken kaufen. Nur wenige Schritte später befindet sich Pauline mitten auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. Um sie herum sind etwa ein Dutzend Stände aufgebaut, allesamt aus Holz gezimmert und mit satten Rot- und Grüntönen bemalt. Blinkende und funkelnde Beleuchtungen strahlen in allen möglichen Farben und verleihen dem ganzen Markt etwas mehr Leben. Langsam schlendert die 29-Jährige weiter und sieht sich dabei um. Jeweils rechts und links von ihr sind die Stände postiert und deren Betreiber haben alle Hände voll zu tun. Es wirkt als hätte sich die halbe Stadt auf diesem Markt versammelt. Insgesamt ein reges Treiben. Was bei den Angeboten aber auch kein Wunder ist. Schnitzereien, Dekorationen, Schmuck, verschiedenste Gebäcke und Getränke, aus Filz gefertigte und auch gestrickte Kleidungsstücke kann man erwerben. Bei näherer Betrachtung fällt Pauline auf, dass die Verkäufer alle als Wichtel verkleidet sind. Sie tragen nicht nur Mützen, sondern komplette Kostüme – die allesamt ziemlich authentisch aussehen. Als erstes nähert sie sich dem Stand, der Dekorationen und auch Christbaumschmuck anbietet. Sie sieht sich ein wenig um, ehe sie sich für einen kleinen Engel aus Glas, etwas Lametta, eine Lichterkette mit blau leuchtenden Birnen und kleine Süßigkeiten zum Aufhängen entscheidet. Nachdem sie die Wichtel-Verkäuferin bezahlt hat, schenkt sie ihr noch ein kleines Päckchen ihrer Kekse. Die junge Frau bedankt sich mehrmals und freut sich sichtlich über das kleine Geschenk. Den nächsten Stopp macht sie bei den Gebäcken. Es gibt Kekse – auf Tellern fertig verpackt, oder einzeln in verschiedenen Dosen, wo man selbst aussuchen kann, welche man möchte. Außerdem werden Zimtschnecken, kleine Kuchenstücke und selbstgebackenes Brot angeboten. Es duftet alles so herrlich, dass es Pauline sehr schwer fällt sich überhaupt für etwas zu entscheiden und nicht einfach alles mitzunehmen. Der Verkäufer ist diesmal ein älterer Herr – der sie ein wenig an ihren Vater erinnert. Klein, rundlich, grauer Schnauzer und ein offenes Lächeln. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass dieser Herr hier wesentlich weißere Zähne hat und in einem Wichtelkostüm steckt. „Was darf’s denn sein, schöne Frau?“ Pauline schenkt ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. „Eine Zimtschnecke bitte. Und können Sie mir von den Keksen etwas empfehlen? Die sehen alle so lecker aus.“ Der Verkäufer packt eine der Zimtschnecken in eine Tüte und reicht ihr diese, ehe er einen der fertig verpackten Keksteller vor sich stellt. „Auf den Tellern haben wir von jeder unserer Sorten zwei, drei Stück. Da dürfte auf jeden Fall etwas dabei sein, das Ihnen schmeckt.“ Nach kurzem Überlegen willigt die 29-Jährige schließlich ein. Sie bezahlt und überreicht dem freundlichen Verkäufer ein Päckchen ihrer eigenen Kekse. Obwohl er selbst Gebäcke unter die Menschen bringt freut er sich sichtlich über das kleine Geschenk und bedankt sich mehrmals bei ihr. Zufrieden mit ihren Errungenschaften macht sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Da es mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden ist, kommen die Beleuchtungen an den Häusern und in den Gärten richtig schön zur Geltung. Verträumt schlendert sie zurück zu ihrer Wohnung und bringt dann summend den Christbaumschmuck, den sie erworben hat, an ihrem Nadelbaum an, bevor sie zufrieden ihr Werk betrachtet. Den kleinen Glasengel platziert sie auf einem Regal, wo auch zwei Bilder ihrer Eltern stehen. Perfekt. Bewaffnet mit einer Tasse Kaffee und den gekauften Keksen lässt sie sich auf die Couch fallen und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Jedes der kleinen Gebäcke sieht unheimlich lecker aus, sodass sie am liebsten alle auf einmal probieren würde. Schließlich entscheidet sie sich aber für einen Stern aus Schokolade, der mit kleinen Nussstückchen überzogen ist. Er schmeckt fantastisch. Begeistert probiert sie noch mehr. Jeder Keks schmeckt anders, aber alle sind unvergleichlich lecker. Süß, aber trotzdem luftig und nicht zu trocken. Es ist ihr ein Rätsel, wie man so herrliche Gebäcke machen kann. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegt sie sogar, den Verkäufer nach den Rezepten zu fragen. Nicht mal eine Stunde später ist der Teller leer und Pauline frustriert, weil sie immer noch Heißhunger auf die selbstgemachten Kekse hat. Zwar versucht sie ein paar ihrer eigenen Kreationen, aber die schmecken bei Weitem nicht so gut. Irgendwie langweilig. Selbst die Zimtschnecke kommt geschmacklich nicht an die kleinen Gebäcke heran. Sie muss auf jeden Fall nochmal auf den Weihnachtsmarkt. Der Verkäufer lächelt wissend als Pauline am nächsten Tag wieder vor ihm steht und um zwei fertige Teller bittet. „Sie hatten Recht, die Kekse sind wirklich fantastisch.“ Sie nimmt die Teller entgegen, nachdem sie bezahlt hat und will sich schon abwenden, als der ältere Herr sie aufhält. „Moment. Sie hätten nicht zufällig Interesse an einem Job bei uns?“ Etwas überrascht bleibt die Geschäftsfrau stehen und dreht sich nochmal um. „Wie bitte?“ „Wir suchen jemanden für unsere Crew. Wäre das nichts für Sie?“ Überrumpelt von diesem unerwarteten Angebot sieht Pauline den älteren Mann einen Moment lang schweigend an. Bevor sie tatsächlich darüber nachdenken kann, hört sie sich selbst fragen: „Was wäre das für ein Job?“ „Mehr oder weniger ein Allroundjob. Wir brauchen jemanden, der bei Märkten im Verkauf arbeitet, uns bei der Buchhaltung hilft, Kunden betreut und noch viele andere kleine Arbeiten.“ In ihrem Kopf gähnende Leere herrschen. Dass sie eigentlich einen gut bezahlten Job hat, kommt ihr gar nicht in den Sinn. „Wer ist wir?“ Er macht eine ausladende Geste, die jeden der Stände des Marktes miteinschließt. „Alle Verkäufer, die Sie hier sehen und noch zwei Dutzend weitere Mitarbeiter in unserer Zentrale. Kommen Sie doch einfach dort vorbei und stellen sich vor. Ich bin sicher, der Chef wird begeistert von Ihnen sein.“ Er schenkt ihr ein breites Lächeln, ehe er ein Stück Papier reicht. Darauf ist in einer gut leserlichen Schrift eine Adresse geschrieben. Pauline nimmt den Zettel, bedankt sich und macht sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Dieses kurze Gespräch verfolgt sie auch am Abend noch und obwohl sie bisher eigentlich mit ihrer Karriere sehr zufrieden war, beginnt sie nun an eben dieser zu zweifeln. Hat sie wirklich das aus ihrem Leben gemacht, was sie sich gewünscht hatte? Ist sie glücklich mit dem, was sie erreicht hat? Je mehr Pauline darüber nachdenkt, desto mehr kommen ihr Zweifel. Je länger sie Kekse knabbernd auf ihrer Couch sitzt und vor sich hin grübelt, desto mehr fängt der angebotene Job an ihr zu gefallen. Selbst in ihren Träumen lässt das Gespräch sie nicht mehr los und irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden siegt ihr Bauchgefühl über die Vernunft. Sie will diesen Job. Am nächsten Morgen hat die Brünette ihre Arbeit als Leiterin der Marketingabteilung eines großen Konzerns hat sie gekündigt. Sie muss diesen Job, von dem der Verkäufer gesprochen hat, einfach haben. Die Zentrale ist ein einstöckiges Gebäude, das von außen recht langweilig und nicht gerade aussagekräftig wirkt, drinnen aber ein reges Treiben beherbergt. Es scheint weniger ein Büro, sondern mehr ein Laden zu sein. Mehrere Regale stehen an den Wänden und sind mit haufenweise Spielsachen befüllt, es gibt ein Fließband auf der einen Seite des Raumes und auf der anderen Seite einen riesigen Tresen, auf dem mehrere Mitarbeiterinnen – in Wichtelkostümen – Geschenke einpacken. Die Szene erinnert sie an Weihnachtsfilme. Obwohl das alles ein wenig merkwürdig ist, fühlt Pauline sich auf Anhieb zugehörig. Sie will diesen Job haben. Sie will ein Teil dieser surrealen Szene werden. Gerade als sie sich nach jemanden umsehen will, mit dem sie sich unterhalten kann, kommt ein großer Mann auf sie zu. Er hat einen langen weißen Bart, ebensolche Haare und ein typisches Nikolauskostüm an, das seinen Bauch allerdings nicht wirklich verhüllen kann. Ein Nikolaus wie er im Buche steht. Ein freundliches Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen und enthüllt eine Reihe makellos weißer Zähne. „Sie müssen die Bewerberin für unseren Job sein“, begrüßt er sie und schüttelt ihr die Hand. Etwas überrumpelt erwidert sie den Händedruck. „Ähm.. ja.“ Seine dunklen Augen sehen sie musternd an. „David hat mir schon ein bisschen was über Sie erzählt. Kommen Sie doch mit.“ Pauline folgt ihm in ein großes, altmodisch eingerichtetes Büro und nimmt auf einem ausladenden Ledersessel Platz. Das Gespräch ist ungewöhnlich kurz. Es dauert nicht mal eine Viertelstunde, bis sich die beiden sich auf die Bezahlung und die Arbeitszeit geeinigt haben. Die 29-Jährige soll schon am nächsten Tag anfangen. Pünktlich um 8 Uhr morgens ist Pauline in der Zentrale und wartet auf den Chef, der ihr alles zeigen will. Es dauert nicht lange, bis der ältere Herr auftaucht und sie mit einem herzlichen „Guten Morgen!“ begrüßt. Er trägt dasselbe Kostüm wie am Tag zuvor. „Es freut mich wirklich dich an Bord zu haben, Pauline.“ Wenig später stehen die beiden in einem Aufzug, der nach unten fährt. Es überrascht sie, dass das Gebäude scheinbar über ein unterirdisches Stockwerk verfügt, aber sie ist auch gespannt, was sich dort befindet. Als sich die Türen des Aufzuges wieder öffnen und sie einen Schritt nach draußen macht, setzt ihr Herzschlag kurzfristig aus. Der Raum, der sich vor ihnen erstreckt ist genauso großflächig wie der im oberen Stock. Allerdings ist alles was oben harmonisch und schön wirkt, hier düster und unheilvoll. Die Wände, der Boden und die Decke sind schwarz, aber vereinzelt mit noch dunkleren Flecken übersäht. Mehrere Gerätschaften, die wie altmodische Foltermaschinen aussehen befinden sich in dem Raum, sowie eine ganze Reihe mit Metallliegen, die an einer Wand aufgestellt sind. Neben jeder Liege steht noch ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem die verschiedensten Werkzeuge aufgereiht sind. An manchen von den Maschinen und Liegen sind Menschen gebunden. Die meisten von ihnen sind blutüberströmt und schreien sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Manche werden ausgepeitscht, mit Messern bearbeitet oder verschiedener Körperteile beraubt. Der Anblick dreht Pauline den Magen um und kostet sie alle Mühe nicht zu brechen. Die Peiniger sind allesamt als Elfen verkleidet und scheinen Freude an der Folter zu haben. Zumindest hat jeder von ihnen ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Die ganze Szene ist einfach nur surreal. Es kommt der Brünetten vor, als würde sie träumen. Als wäre der Körper, der wie versteinert neben ihrem Chef steht, gar nicht ihrer. Er klopft ihr auf die Schulter, was dazu führt, dass Pauline zusammen zuckt und wieder ein Gefühl für ihre Glieder und Muskeln bekommt. Trotzdem versucht sie nicht mal zu fliehen – irgendetwas verhindert, dass sich dieser Gedanke überhaupt erst formen kann. „Du musst es so sehen, Pauline: Sobald du hier durch bist, wirst du ein wunderbares Leben als Helferin des Nikolaus‘ führen.“ Er schenkt ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, gerade als sich zwei Elfen der Brünetten nähern und sie an den Armen packen. Widerstandslos lässt Pauline sich von den beiden Frauen in den Raum führen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später ist sie nackt und bäuchlings auf eine der Metallliegen gefesselt. Eine der Elfen steht neben ihr und hält eine lange Peitsche aus robustem Leder in der Hand. „Keine Angst, das ist schneller vorbei, als du denkst.“ Der Ton der Frau ist ruhig und führt dazu, dass sie sich tatsächlich etwas entspannt. „Damit du dein neues Leben bei uns starten kannst, musst du erst für all deine begangenen Sünden bestraft werden.“ Leise zischend fährt die Peitsche durch die Luft und trifft mit einem grausigen Knall auf ihrem Rücken auf. Das Leder hinterlässt eine blutende Furche auf ihrer Haut und entlockt ihr einen heiseren Schrei. Dieser Vorgang wiederholt sich 20 mal, bevor die Elfe eine Pause einlegt und die Peitsche wegbringt. Pauline ist nur noch ein zitterndes, weinendes Bündel. Allerdings hat sie mittlerweile eingesehen, dass sie die Bestrafung verdient hat. In ihrem bisherigen Leben hat sie einige Dinge getan auf die sie nicht stolz ist und nun muss sie eben mit den Konsequenzen klar kommen. Dafür winkt ihr nach diesen ganzen Qualen ein wundervolles Leben. Ein sündenfreies, unbeschwertes Leben als Helferin des Nikolaus‘. Weihnachten war immer schon ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Daseins. Dass sich bald ihre ganze Existenz darum drehen wird, ist als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen. Diese Gedanken helfen ihr dabei sich zu entspannen, während die Elfe ihren Körper mit einem Messer bearbeitet. Sie erduldet die Qualen mit stoischer Ruhe, selbst als sie diese über zwei weitere Tage hinweg ziehen. Obwohl sie kaum noch die Kraft aufbringen kann, den Kopf zu heben, erfüllt sie Erleichterung, nachdem ihre Peinigerin ihr mitteilt: „Du hast es fast geschafft. Noch eine Sache, dann beginnt dein neues Leben.“ Pauline nimmt kaum wahr, dass ihre Liege in einen angrenzenden Raum geschoben wird. Alles was sie bemerkt ist, dass die Schreie um sie herum verstummen. Erst da wird ihr bewusst, dass sie und die Elfe allein in dem Raum sind. Allerdings kümmert sie das recht wenig. Sie schließt die Augen und wartet auf die folgenden Schmerzen. Scharfer Stahl reißt die Haut auf und fährt über ihre Schultern, ihren Nacken und ihre Wirbelsäule. Diese Schmerzen entlocken ihr bloß ein mattes Stöhnen. Allerdings entfährt ihr ein gellender Schrei, als die Elfe anfängt ihr die Haut abzuziehen. Obwohl Pauline schreit, bis ihr schließlich die Stimme versagt, hört ihre Peinigerin nicht auf. Erst wird ihr Rücken geschält, dann ihre Arme und Beine und schließlich ihr Oberkörper. Lediglich ihr Gesicht wird verschont. Diesmal wird ihr keine Pause vergönnt. Die Elfe befördert ein Wichtelkostüm zu Tage, das genauso aussieht wie das, das die Verkäufer auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt getragen haben. Wahrscheinlich ist es handgeschneidert, denn es wird Pauline nicht nur angezogen – die Kleider werden an ihren Körper genäht. Mehrmals verliert die 29-Jährige das Bewusstsein, wird dank der Schmerzen aber jedes Mal schnell wieder wach. Sie spürt wie der Stoff an ihre offen liegenden Muskeln geheftet wird, allerdings hat sie keine Stimme mehr um zu schreien und keine Tränen mehr um zu weinen. Ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, bis die Elfe ihr Werk vollendet hat. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist das Kostüm schließlich mit ihrem Körper verbunden. Zum Schluss wird Pauline noch der Kopf geschoren, damit dort eine Nikolausmütze angenäht werden kann. Dann ist sie endlich fertig. Bereit für ein neues Leben. Ein neues Leben als Helferin des Nikolaus‘. Die Qualen haben sich gelohnt. Vielleicht darf sie ja irgendwann auch jemanden zu seiner neuen Existenz verhelfen. Ihn von seinen Sünden und seiner menschlichen Hülle befreien und in ein neues Leben führen. Schließlich braucht der Nikolaus viele Helfer. - Leezah97 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang